El Mapa del Merodeador
by Arwen-Black1
Summary: Pucha...yo no soy buena para los Summary (nadie lo es, por lo que me he dado cuenta).Esta historia es en la época actual, sólo que es sobre los Merodeadores, Lily Evans y la misteriosa Arabella Figg.Ya estos chicos están en 4o año...pero metiéndose e
1. Arabella

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
/*/*Este es mi segundo fan fic...no he terminado el primero ^^U pero...que se hace. Esta historia es un poco de todo.No es en los años 70 ni nada por el estilo...es en la época actual.Este año,2003.Como si estuviera pasando de verdad.Ah...y una cosita: Los personajes son de Rowling...lamentablemente.Que más quisiera yo que tener a MI SIRI-BOY y a MI REMSIE-POOH...Pero son de ella...y de más nadie T-T.Les presento la historia de Los Merodeadores, Lily Evans y la historia de la misteriosa Arabella Fig.. Si quieren participar en la historia con su propio personaje, envíenme un review ...sólo hay tres cupos, y esas tres personitas me ayudarán con la historia.Tienen que escribir muy bien, sin errores ortográficos y tener muchísima imaginación. (Nota: nada de slash...esta historia no tiene slash...aunque eso no me llama la atención...tal vez publique una historia con "eso", pero no estoy muy segura.) Sin más rodeos ni paja, les presento "El Mapa del Merodeador" (aunque la historia no trata de un pedazo de pergamino...*Sirius,James,Remus...no me miren así...!*, sino tiene un significado...solo lean...)*/*/  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
El Mapa del Merodeador  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
-Arabella, levántate de una buena vez...  
  
Abrí un ojo.Pero inmediatamente abrí el otro.Hoy sería el gran día...por lo menos tendría la compañía de mis mejores amigos.  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y Lily Evans vendrían a mi casa.A mi madre (A la que no le hizo gracia que yo fuera bruja.a veces siento que ella no es mi verdadera madre) le molestaba eso.  
  
Me levanté con el pie derecho sobre el suelo (*N/A:Siempre hay que hacerlo...*) y me dirigí a la ventana.Un aire fresco azotó mi cara.En la calle vecina estaba un señor regando las plantas y en una de las casas, habían dos chicos corriendo por su patio. Vivía en un barrio muggle, común y corriente (tal vez demasiado muggle y demasiado corriente para mi gusto).Mis padres trabajaban en el Ministerio (que no era mágico, sino muggle) y eran personas muy importantes. También tengo un hermano, con el que a veces peleo, pero igual lo quiero mucho.Yo soy mayor que él. Me dirigí al espejo. Una chica de 14 años, de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos azules celestes me devolvió la mirada. No tengo ningún parecido con mi familia.Ninguno...Siempre me sentí incómoda.Cuando nació mi hermanito, me sentí feliz.Pero ahora he empezado a pensar que soy adoptada... (*N/A:Oh,Arabella, pobre de ti...*)  
  
Cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, casi me daba algo...y a mi madre y a mi padre casi se morían.Tener una bruja en casa?.Que horror.Pero,aunque recibía constantes "ánimos" por parte de mis padres, conocí a mi mejor amiga,una hermana mayor.Lily Evans era una chica muy inteligente....tal vez demasiado.Pero era muy amigable, y siempre respetaba las normas (*N/A: Versión Hermione en la época de los merodeadores..*).También hice buenos amigos, como James Potter y Remus Lupin.Me caían bien, todo lo contrario a Sirius Black.Para mi es un engreído ,idiota,que se cree sexy (*N/A: Y lo es ^^, no sigas insultándolo ,Arabella T-T*).Pues bien, aquella es mi vida.  
  
Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y bajé a desayunar.Mi madre estaba sirviendo waffles y se estremeció al verme entrar (piensa que algún buen día la convertiré en sapo, y no lo duden ;-P)  
  
-Buenos Días -saludé a todos  
  
-Buen día, hermanita-dijo Mi hermano, Daniel alegremente.A Dan le gustaba la idea de que yo era bruja.Él había leído todos mis libros de hechizos desde que estaba en el 1er curso.  
  
Me senté a su lado y comí como una reina (*N/A: ~Mirada de envidia~*).Después de comer, descansé un rato viendo la tele y agarré mis patines y decidí dar un paseo por el parque, a ver si veía a mis amigos, que se estaban tardando.  
  
Mientras patinaba, contestaba los saludos de los vecinos.Todos me conocían como "La hijita buena de los grandes profesionales trabajadores y amigables".Yo odiaba tener a unos "padres" que salieran en la tele informando sobre la situación en Surrey, en Londres, Las campañas de Greenpeace...  
  
Con estos pensamientos, perdí el control y ahora me deslizaba por la avenida sin poderme detener.  
  
-LO SIENTO!-Grité yo mientras me alejaba después de haberle tumbado una pila de libros que llevaba un señor mayor-AHHHGGGGGGGGGG...AUXILIO!- exclamaba y pedía ayuda sin parar.  
  
Estaba apunto de chocar con una persona, cuando sentí que me tomaban del brazo y de la cintura frenándome. Suspiré aliviada.  
  
-Muchas gracias -dije yo jadeando mientras me daba la vuelta. Un chico como de mi edad o de unos 16 años me sonreía mientras me sujetaba firmemente.Tenía el cabello negro azabache, arreglado y tenía los ojos color café.Su sonrisa parecía como la de un ángel.  
  
-"Cuando se lo cuente a Lily..."-pensé- Hola!-le saludé-de verdad muchísimas gracias  
  
-De nada, es todo un placer salvarle el día a una chica tan bonita como tu.- dijo soltándome -Me llamo Tom. Tu debes ser la hija de los que trabajan en el ministerio, los señores Phonix,no?  
  
-Si...-dije ligeramente sonrosada  
  
-Cuál es tu nombre?-me preguntó sin dejar de sonreír  
  
-Ara...Arabella-le dije tartamudeando.Nunca un chico me había dicho unas palabras tan bonitas.  
  
-Mucho gusto,Arabella-dijo Tom tomando mi mano ,lo que hizo que me sonrojara más de lo que estaba.  
  
-Igual,Tom  
  
-Ejem...  
  
Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba...el chico con el que había peleado durante 10 años. Aquel chico, de cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros y unos ojos de color azules profundo como el mar me devolvía una severa mirada. (*N/A: Ah...que lindo ^^*) Había emitido un sonoro carraspeo.  
  
-Ah, Sirius,eres tú.-le dije sin ánimos  
  
-Veo que estás conociendo gente -dijo mirando a Tom de arriba abajo- Quién eres? -preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada de desconfianza  
  
-Me llamo Tom.Vives por aquí?-dijo sonriente  
  
-No...vivo en un sitio lejano.Me llamo Sirius.Disculpame que interrumpe su fascinante conversación pero tengo que llevarme a Arabella para que me diga donde demonios está su casa...-finalizó Sirius tomándome del brazo  
  
-Adiós ...-le dije despidiéndome de él.  
  
-Nos vemos luego-dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa que me derretía...  
  
-Sirius, que demonios te pasa?-le pregunté molesta  
  
-Te hemos buscado durante una hora por todo el barrio...todavía no sabemos donde está tu casa.Mira, ahí vienen los demás-dijo  
  
Habían dos chicos que se paraban cuando veían una cabina telefónica ,admirándola como si fuera una bolsa de mil galeones.  
  
-Vamos,chicos, no tenemos toda la vida-les reprendió una chica pelirroja de impactantes ojos verdes esmeraldas.  
  
Me dirigí hacia ella sonriendo mientras veía la cara de un chico de cabello negro y desordenado con ojos café oscuro y otro chico que tenía el cabello castaño claro tirando a rubio con ojos brillantemente dorados...como color miel.  
  
-Hola,chicos!-saludé alegremente.Los tres muchachos levantaron la mirada y me dedicaron una radiante sonrisa.  
  
-Qué hay,Arwy??-preguntó Remus animadamente  
  
-Te he dicho un montón de veces que...no me llames "Arwy"!-le dije furiosa. Cuando estaba de este animo, a Remus le gustaba la cara que siempre ponía.Por eso siempre era el primer espectador (junto con Peter y James) en ver la peleas "en vivo" de Sirius conmigo.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
El Mapa del Merodeador  
  
/*/*Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo...es como una introducción...disculpen si fue algo aburrido, pero tenía que empezar con algo! *Arabella mira furiosa a la autora con una mirada de "yo-no-soy-algo!- soy-una-persona...-"*. Espero que me dejen muchísimos reviews con ideas y comentarios.  
  
Alabanzas?  
  
Sugerencias?  
  
Comentarios?  
  
Tomatazos?  
  
Maleficios?  
  
Maldiciones vudúes?  
  
Felicitaciones?  
  
Dejame un Review o envíame un e-mail a alesita_black@yahoo.com . /*/*  
  
En el próximo capítulo: Nombre: "Sirius" *Si...un chapter dedicado al bello d Siri-Boy! Yeaaaaaah!...Auch! (Sirius se emocionó tanto que se tropezó con mi mesa de noche...¬-¬U  
  
Caracteres (aproximado): no sé...me da flojera contar letras...*jejeje*  
  
Calificación x parte de la autora y su hermana (Lily), sobre 5 estrellas: ...100000000 estrellas!! En este chapter...: habrá chistes,bromas, idioteces,bobadas,¬-¬U miradas...etc.Habrá un poko de cosas graciosísimas...no se lo pierdan ^^.  
  
Me despido de ustedes hasta el próximo chapter  
  
Chausis  
  
*~^Arwen_Black^~*  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 


	2. Peleas de dos enamorados

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
/*/*Este es mi segundo fan fic...no he terminado el primero ^^U pero...que se hace. Esta historia es un poco de todo.No es en los años 70 ni nada por el estilo...es en la época actual.Este año,2003.Como si estuviera pasando de verdad.Ah...y una cosita: Los personajes son de Rowling...lamentablemente.Que más quisiera yo que tener a MI SIRI-BOY y a MI REMSIE-POOH...Pero son de ella...y de más nadie T-T.Les presento la historia de Los Merodeadores, Lily Evans y la historia de la misteriosa Arabella Fig.. Si quieren participar en la historia con su propio personaje, envíenme un review ...sólo hay tres cupos, y esas tres personitas me ayudarán con la historia.Tienen que escribir muy bien, sin errores ortográficos y tener muchísima imaginación. (Nota: nada de slash...esta historia no tiene slash...aunque eso no me llama la atención...tal vez publique una historia con "eso", pero no estoy muy segura.) Sin más rodeos ni paja, les presento "El Mapa del Merodeador" (aunque la historia no trata de un pedazo de pergamino...*Sirius,James,Remus...no me miren así...!*, sino tiene un significado...solo lean...)*/*/  
  
Este capítulo fue echo por Lunática Lupin (Amiga del Foro de Harry Latino...Muxas gracias ^^)  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
El Mapa del Merodeador  
  
  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
-¿Quien era ese?-pregunto Sirius  
  
-Nadie que te importe-respondio Arabella  
  
-¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA!-respondió furioso Sirius  
  
-¿Ah, si? y por qué te importa??-preguntó curiosa  
  
-P-p-por nada-dijo Sirius rojo como tomate  
  
-Te has sonrojado!-exclamó sorprendida Arabella-¿que te sucede?  
  
-Nada  
  
-¡Dime!  
  
-No  
  
-¡Que me digas!  
  
-¡Que no!  
  
Remus prestaba atención a la discusión que había entre Arabella y Sirius. Sabía bien que a Sirius le gustaba Arabella pero siempre se pregunto si Arabella sentía algo por Sirius... ya se lo imaginaba: Sirius y Arabella los chicos que más se peleaban en todo Hogwarts juntos,como novios,aquella idea le provocaba risa la cual acaparo toda la atención. (*Nota de Arwen: Si...a mi me parece graciosa esa idea...^^U*)  
  
-¿Que te provoca tanta risa?-pregunto Arabella molesta  
  
-Una idea, solo una idea loca-respondió éste tratando de para de reír (*Nota de Lily: tal vez demasiado loca para ser verdad...*)  
  
-¿Qué idea?-le preguntó Lily  
  
-Ya se los dije:una idea loca  
  
-¿Pero cual es la idea loca?-preguntó Peter (*Nota de Lunática:¬¬ rata estúpida*)  
  
-No se las voy a decir,porque si se las digo Arwy me mata  
  
-¡Deja de decirme Arwy!-replicó ésta (*Nota de Lily: Ay!, no te pongas brava con Mi remsie...además,ese sobrenombre te queda lindo n_un*)  
  
-Deja de ser tan cascarrabias Arwy -Arabella se voltea hacia Sirius molesta- dejen que piense sus ideas locas después nos sirven para tortura a el viejo Filch-se vuelve a Remus-sigue con tus ideas locas, Lunático  
  
-Te odio-le dijo Arabella  
  
-Lo sé-dijo orgulloso Sirius  
  
Arabella ya estaba cansada de Sirius cuando se dio cuenta (*Nota de Lunática:-.- q tonto se oye*) que ya habían llegado y exclamó:  
  
-Bueno hemos llegamos!  
  
-Oye Arwy ¿dónde voy a dormir no hay ventanas?¿verdad?-pregunto temeroso Remus  
  
-¡Por supuesto que si!¿piensas asfixiarte o qué?  
  
-No por nada...¿pero dormiré acompañado?  
  
-Si, con Sirius-se adelantó y abrió la puerta-Entren (*Nota de Lily:Noooooo, que el duerma conmigo ^^* *Nota de Arwen: ¬-¬U*)  
  
Remus camino temeroso,pero Sirius se le acercó y le dijo en susurro:  
  
-No te preocupes,hoy no hay luna llena  
  
Este solo asintió inseguro.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*FLASH BACK (HECHO POR LILY)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(*Nota de Lily: Arwen se está babeando por unos dibujos en anime que hizo mi amigo...por supuesto, son de Sirius*)  
  
-No.ellas se van a dar cuenta! Me da mucha pena...no se los diré  
  
-Pues tendrás que contarles.Ellas son muy listas, y se darán cuenta de que eres un licántropo  
  
-*suspiro* No les diré...solo en un momento indicado.Ah, y otra cosa. Quería preguntarte algo  
  
-Si?  
  
-Te gusta Arabella?  
  
La cara de uno de los chicos se tornó de blanco como papel a rojo como un tomate  
  
-No!-dijo apresuradamente-sólo somos amigos  
  
-Te he visto.A ti no te gusta que haya chicos por Hogwarts persiguiéndola.Por eso los..."castigas" haciéndoles bromas y ahuyentándolos.  
  
-No es verdad -el chico se empezaba a poner nervioso pero molesto a la vez- y no tienes que estar espiándome!  
  
-Bueno...lo que tu quieras, pero yo ya me di cuenta de la verdad.  
  
-Hola,chicos!  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!!!  
  
Una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos azules se asustó al ver la expresión de su amigo y al escuchar aquel grito.  
  
-Estás bien,Sirius?  
  
-Yo...eh..genial...ejem...me voy...  
  
-Que le sucede,Remus?-preguntó la chica mirando como se alejaba Sirius  
  
-Nada...es sólo que está un poco confuso.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*FIN DEL FLASH BACK (HECHO POR LILY)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
El Mapa del Merodeador  
  
/*/*Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo...Lo hizo Lunática ^^ a la cual felicito por su sentido de humor y su imaginación. Espero que me dejen muchísimos reviews con ideas y comentarios.  
  
Alabanzas?  
  
Sugerencias?  
  
Comentarios?  
  
Tomatazos?  
  
Maleficios?  
  
Maldiciones vudúes?  
  
Felicitaciones?  
  
Dejame un Review o envíame un e-mail a alesita_black@yahoo.com . /*/*  
  
En el próximo capítulo: La mansión Phonix  
  
Caracteres (aproximado): no sé...me da flojera contar letras...*jejeje*  
  
Calificación x parte de la autora y su hermana (Lily), sobre 5 estrellas: ...100000000 estrellas!! En este chapter...: habrá chistes,bromas, idioteces,bobadas,¬-¬U miradas...etc.Habrá un poko de cosas graciosísimas...no se lo pierdan ^^  
  
Ayudantes:  
  
-Lily (una psicópata enamorada de Remus, le encanta el lobo que lleva en su "interior"). -Lunática (una amiga del foro de HarryLatino, graciosa y que es más cuerda que Lily) Quedan dos puestos disponibles! Apúrate!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me despido de ustedes hasta el próximo chapter  
  
Chausis  
  
*~^Arwen_Black^~*  
  
*De nuevo: Mil gracias y un montón de besos y abrazos para Lunática...ok,ok,mejor me controlo (Nota de Lily: Como que le gusto la pequeña pelea de Sirius y Arabella, no Arwen?? "Arwen le dirige una mirada fulminante" No dije nada!)  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 


End file.
